1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a screening, crushing or mixing bucket, comprising a body designed for use as the bucket of an excavating machine or a bucket loader, comprising a bottom plate and side walls, as well as screening, crushing or mixing elements located between a back portion of the bottom plate and a pivoting joint associated with a bucket boom, the mixing elements including working cylinders, which are rotatable about a shaft and which, while rotating, perform the screening, crushing or mixing of material contained in the bucket and at the same deliver screened, crushed or mixed material out of the bucket between or through working cylinders, as well as enclosures associated with the side walls for housing a drive mechanism and bearing assemblies for the working cylinders, the enclosures being located mainly between planes defined by the side walls, i.e. inside the bucket.
2. Background Art
Such a bucket is previously known from the Applicant's Finnish patent No. 106931. In this prior known bucket, the enclosures for a drive system and bearing assemblies are located outside the bucket's side walls in order to obviate a vaulting problem of the material flowing onto the working cylinders. Some prior art buckets, in which the drive enclosures are fitted inside the side walls, develop a problem of vaulting material. Enclosing a drive system always requires space in lateral direction as long as the cylinders have a horizontal axis of rotation. The enclosure is desirably made as narrow as possible, but the problem still remains with the well tapering towards the cylinders.